


Breathless

by JusticeIsBittersweet



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeIsBittersweet/pseuds/JusticeIsBittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru collapses during a concert.</p>
<p>Makoto goes into Protective Boyfriend mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

 

He can't fucking breathe.

It's too loud, too hot, the colours all blurring into one and the dancers around him become indistinct figures, shadowy movements that jostle and elbow and shove him from side to side. His body is coated in sweat, his hair slick and plastered to his scalp. More than once Makoto asks if he's ok, to which he simply nods. He doesn't want him to worry. 

But of course, Makoto will worry anyway; it's his nature.

The numbness starts in his fingertips, making its way from his hands to his arms, then from his toes up to his thighs. His mouth becomes dry, eyelids heavy. Nausea and fatigue hit him like a wave. Is the room spinning? He reaches out a hand, to stabilise himself or warn Makoto, he doesn't know and...

Wait, when did he get on the floor?

People around them stare, leaving room but he doesn't care about them, closes his eyes instead, trying to sit up. He doesn't want to disappoint his boyfriend. He can't disappoint him. After endlessly talking for weeks on end about the concert, Haru won't be able to bear the look of regret in the brunette's eyes. He props himself up on his hands. Fuck it, he's still weak.

"No you don't."

He squeaks when strong arms lift him up, cradling his body against a broad chest and he opens his eyes to meet an extremely concerned face.  _Great Haru, how come you fuck everything up._

"I know what you're thinking," Makoto says as he manoeuvres his way through the crowd. Haru buries his head into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of bitter chocolate and coffee, a soothing scent that he's only come to associate with one man. He immediately relaxes, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, nosing his jaw to get more of that amazing smell. "You're thinking you've ruined my night." One man refuses to move and this is one of the rare times Haru sees Makoto truly pissed and snickers in amusement when the idiot is barged out the way. They reach the exit.

"You could have asked him to move," Haru laughs.

Makoto opens the door and they both breathe in blessed clear, cool air. The brunette is flushed, both from the change in temperature and the way the raven-haired man is breathing down his neck; Haru smirks, kissing the sensitive skin just beneath the jawline before claiming those lips with his own in a chaste movement.

"You seem better," he smiles.

Haru simply nods. He's settled down on the ground, sitting by the door with his back resting against the brickwork of the stocky building while Makoto crouches beside him, reaching into the plastic bag carrying merchandise they'd bought before the concert had started. He brings out a bottle of water.

“Come here, Haru-chan."

“I'm not thirsty."

“Drink it, Haru," Makoto scolds. His usually calm eyes turn stern. “I won't say it again." His features slowly soften as Haru takes the bottle with shaking hands and drinks, sipping leisurely. The man runs his hands through the raven locks. He occasionally plants kisses over his forehead and when Haru has finished at least half, their lips meet again as a gentle reward. Haru tries to apologise.

"Don't. There isn't anything to be sorry for." The brunette brushes a thumb over his porcelain face, taking in the sharp cheekbones and striking eyes. "You couldn't help it anyway."

"I ruined your night."

"No, Haru."

"At least let's go back inside," he tries. "There's no point in missing the rest of it." There's an hour left to go still, and he sees Makoto's longing look. But the other man simply smiles and shakes his head, pulling him gently to his feet.

"You're tired," he says. "And I'm not feeling too great myself." He's lying, Haru can tell by the way he averts his eyes though he doesn't call him out on it, simply lets him guide him away from the building towards the car. "Let's go home."


End file.
